bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clear as a Bell (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Clear as a Bell" Season 1, episode 40. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Tutter Runs Bear Back Oh Hi Hahahahahaha It's so good to see you And I was wondering when you were going to get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look We've got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh So Let's see What's in the mail Today Oh, Yes, it's a package for Bear. That's me Come on in Hmm What's that smell? Hmm It's you. Communicate, Clear as a Bell (song) Here I am, come and talk to me You're someone with something to say, I can see I'm hanging out at my Big Blue home Where I'd love to hear your voice on my telephone, yeah (sound of phone ringing Now who could that be? Wow, it's you!) This is really swell You're comin' through Clear as a Bell Now there's a thing or two I'd like to share Speaking as your friend and as a bear Well, you can write me a letter Call me on the phone, bake me a cake or sing me a song Make a sign with your hand You know, I'll understand when you feel you've got to yell and all I ask is that you please be clear as a bell Ooooh, Clear as a Bell, yeah I wanna know when you're feelin' sad Flash me a smile to show me you're glad But there are times only words will do To say that you love me and I love you So just look up and laugh Wink with your eye Bark like a dog Or buzz like a fly Ooh, it doesn't really matter how or why 'Cause you've got a tale to tell and I just love the way you're oh so clear as a bell Ooh, clear as a bell, yeah Well, you can whisper, you can shout Grab a drum and beat it out And there won't be any doubt when you are… Clear as a Bell! What Do You Think? / Pip and Pop and Bear Listen to the Radio Ojo Plays with the Toy Boat with Treelo Shadow's Song Shadow: Over in the meadow in the sand in the sun lived a old mother frog and her little froggy one Frog: Croak. Shadow: Said the mother Frog #2: Croak, croak! Shadow: Said the one, and they *croaked* and they *croaked* in the sun by the sun Over in the meadow on a pond so blue lived an old mother duckie and the little ducks two Duck: Quack! Shadow: Said the mother 2 Ducks: Quack, quack! Shadow: Said the two, and they *quacked* and the *quacked* on a pond so blue Over in the meadow in a hollow oak tree lived an old mother birdie and the little birds three Bird: Tweet! Shadow: Said the mother 3 Birds: Tweet, tweet! Shadow: Said the three, and they *tweet* and the *tweet* in a hollow oak tree Over in the meadow on a rock by the shore lived an old mother snake and the little snakes four {Snake hisses} Shadow: Said the mother {All four snakes hiss at the same time.} Shadow: Said the four, and they *snakes hissing* and they *snakes hissing* on a rock by the shore Pip and Pop Discusses Bear About It / Calls Ursa Bear Sends Tutter to Bed / Luna talks about Communicate and The Goodbye Song Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Bear. Bear: How are you tonight? Luna: I was just saying hello to the world. But tell me, how was your day? Bear: Everybody had a lot to say. Luna: So there was a lot of talking going on around The Big Blue House. Bear: Well, sort of. See, Tutter lost his voice, Luna: Oh. Bear: but he had a little bell to call me when he needed something. Luna: I bet he called you a lot. Bear: Yes, yes, he did. Both: (laughing) Luna: And Treelo? Bear: Treelo learned you have to express yourself with words and let people know how you feel and what you want. Luna: Hmm. And Pip and Pop? What did they do today, Bear? Bear: They helped me learn Spanish so I can talk to my friend Ursa. Luna: Ah, Ursa. Bear: Yeah. Hey, you want to hear what I learned? Luna: Mm-hmm. Bear: (clears throat) Hola, como estas? That means Both: "Hello, how are you?" Bear: Yeah. Do you know Spanish too, Luna? Luna: Oh, I know many languages, Bear. After all, I am the moon for the whole world and all its people. Bear: True, true. Well, Luna, would you like to join me in a Goodbye Song? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope we'd be talking to you again real soon. (turns off) Oh, (turns back off) by the way. All: Adios, amigos. Bear: That means "Goodbye, friends." Pip and Pop: Good job, Bear. Bear: Gracias. Pip and Pop: (gasp) Pip: Now he can say Thank you. Pop: Easy better that, Bear. Pip: Show him best. Pop: Let's teach him to sing. Pip: Yeah. Pop: Come on, Bear. Pip: Yeah. Pip and Pop: ♪ Adios ♪ All: ♪ Adios, amigos ♪♪ Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts